


A Sisters Love

by semax



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Diaper, Fantasy, Forced, Pacifier - Freeform, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semax/pseuds/semax
Summary: Jacob has bought him and his vanilla girlfriend a whole range of kinky toys, something she is against but her sister is all for.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Sister/Sister - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Lube Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is something based on what happened with me some time ago.

“So you’ve got a whole chest of toys but you don’t use them?!” Aubrey exclaimed with astonishment. She sat in the living room of Jade and Jacob’s house, she was the sister of Jade and had only been around a few times before, and she lived far away nor did connect with her sister as they were both very different people.

“Jacob bought them, I just think it’s weird and not my sort of thing.” Jade was more laid back on the sofa than her boyfriend did, he didn’t feel great about sharing details about the toys that the two of them had…well more like what he had that she used once or twice.

“But that kind of thing is so fun and exciting.” Aubrey leant forwards and rested on her knees, she was quite the open minded and kinky person whereas her sister wasn’t.

“Thank you!” Jacob slapped his knees in agreement, he loved experimenting with toys but was really held back with playing with them as Jade just didn’t see the desire with that lifestyle. 

“Can I see what you have?” Aubrey asked, she had a genuine interest in this.

“That’s up to Jade.” Jacob looked over at his girlfriend and raised an eyebrow. She raised an eyebrow back at him.

“Yea, go get everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.” Jade agreed and pointed out towards their bedroom where so many of the toys he had bought were.

“I’m really interested what you’ve got.” Aubrey sat on the edge of her seat and watched as Jacob walked out of the room, almost excited and went to grab whatever he would show off.

“I’m tempted to throw it all out, he wastes so much money on this kind of thing and I just don’t enjoy it.” Jade sighed, she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. It was true that she didn’t take interest in anything that Jacob had bought online, nor did she want them in the house but she thought that if she made Jacob show them off that he might see her side of it and get rid of them. Aubrey on the other hand really wanted to see what her sister’s boyfriend had an interest in.

“Here we go, now don’t judge too much.” Jacob walked in with a large wooden chest and placed it down on the living room rug. He knelt down beside it and opened the latch, lifting up the lid of it revealed an almost Pandora’s Box of kinky items. “Some are barely used and some…aren’t used at all.” 

“Because they’re weird.” Jade sighed loudly, she watched as her sister hopped off the sofa and knelt down next to the box on the other side to Jacob. 

“Can I pull some of it out?” she asked politely, whilst the rest of her attitude was pretty brash she did have her moments. 

“Yea sure.” Jade watched as her sister pulled things out like they were Christmas presents and she was so excited.

The first thing she pulled out were two large padded mittens with buckles and straps on the cuffs of them. 

“Oh these looks fun!” Aubrey held them up and showed them to her sister, it wasn’t like Jade didn’t know of their existence but she still raised her eyebrows at them.

“I really like those, they’re strong and so well made.” Jacob mentioned, those were one of the more expensive purchases he made and got used the most.

“Ok, those are useful only because they keep Jacob out of trouble while I’m cooking.” Jade chuckled, Jacob blushed at that.

“Hands!” Aubrey held open the ends of the mittens in front of Jacob.

“Yea, go ahead sweetie.” Jade crossed her arms, pressuring her boyfriend into it.

“Fine then.” He agreed and slipped his hands into them, Aubrey tightened them up once his hands were all the way inside and latched them shut on the tightest loop. “They’re more comfy than you’d think.” He said to his girlfriend, almost trying to win her over but she just shrugged.

“So your hands are useless now?” Aubrey asked and batted them, Jacob nodded. “Ooh and here’s the chain!” Aubrey reached into the chest again and pulled out a small link of metal chain with spring hooks on each end. “Hmmm…” Aubrey bit her lip playfully and looked around the front room, she spotted what she was looking for.

Aubrey clipped each end of the chain to the bondage mittens and pulled him upwards to his feet, she pulled him across the front room and towards the door that was held open with a heavy door stop, she wrapped the chain around the handles in such a manner that Jacob now couldn’t untangle them; he was stuck there.

“That’ll keep you out of trouble.” Aubrey smirked and very gently kicked the inside of his knees so he was forced onto the floor, he couldn’t get a good enough grip to stand up so he was helpless.

“Maybe we shall leave you like that all night.” Jade chuckled and shifted onto the floor where she too could go through the chest of toys.

“I don’t mind.” Jacob adjusted himself for a more comfortable position as he rightly guessed he would be in that position for quite a while. He was enjoying the attention he was getting and playing with the toys they had.

“Oh my god!” Jade pulled out a bottle filled with white fluid, on the side in big black letters it said ‘Cum Lube’. “I still can’t believe you bought this.” 

Aubrey took the bottle from her sister and examined it, she showed it to Jacob who looked away with humiliation.

“Er yea well…it looked interesting, it’s supposed to be just like the real thing.” Jacob stammered, he didn’t hear them respond so he looked up to see Aubrey holding the bottle of cum lube in one hand and an unopened pack of plastic feeding spoons in the other. “Ah…those are…”

“Something else you bought?” Jade folded her arms and both sisters stared at him.

“Ok so…I got those because…for fun, I was going to tie Jade up and…spoon fed her…” Jacob faltered on his words, as he explained he watched his girlfriend’s eyes grow wider and wider.

“THAT’S DISGUSTING!” Jade roared and threw her hands up in the air.

“I have to agree, that’s pretty gross.” Aubrey nodded to her sister in response. 

“Well obviously it’s not happened and I won’t do it now.” Jacob tried to work his way out of the mittens or undo the chain that bound him to the door.

“I should think not!” Jade shouted, she looked over at her sister who was undoing the package and slipped out a blue spoon. “No, NO Aubrey!” Jade cried out.

“Well think about this, if Jacob wanted to spoon feed you cummy lube, then maaaaaybe he should try it himself first.” Jade smirked, she opened the lube’s cap and drizzled and hefty amount onto the spoon. 

Both girls looked towards Jacob who had frozen in place, he locked eyes with Aubrey first then looked at Jade and finally at the baby feeding spoon with almost cum on it. He tried as hard as he could to wriggle out or even stand up but every time he got a little bit up, the shift of weight made him fall back onto the floor.

“Oh no! No no no!” Jacob protested loudly.

“Well it’s only fair that you try it first.” Aubrey stood up and walked over to him, she knelt down in front of him. She placed the lube bottle on the floor beside her and moved her now free hand to underneath the spoon to catch anything that fell off.

“Come on, I’m sorry!” Jacob called out to his girlfriend who had a mischievous grin on her face. She watched as Jacob tried to move his head away but she had a plan for that, she reached into the toy chest and pulled out a pink blindfold which, after striding over to her tied up boyfriend, she slipped it over his head and eyes.

“There we go, now you can’t move away from all this lovely cum.” Jade lightly patted her sister on the back for the invitation to go ahead.

Aubrey didn’t say anything as she moved the spoon towards Jacob’s mouth, taking him by surprise and pushing it all the way into his mouth. She spun the spoon upside down and used his tongue’s reaction to curl upwards to scrape all the lube off the spoon.

“Good boy!” Aubrey exclaimed and patted his cheek. The makeup of the lube meant that Jacob couldn’t spit it out or avoid it coating all of the inside of his mouth. 

“That really is gross!” Jacob cried out, the sound of his whining stopped him hearing Aubrey undoing the cap of the lube and squirting a bit more onto the spoon again.

“So you see why my sister wouldn’t want that then, but I don’t know if you wouldn’t try it when I leave so for her sake I really should make sure that YOU eat alllllll these lovely cummies.” Aubrey was enjoying this as she acted quickly again and pushed the spoon back into Jacob’s mouth, this time he tried to move away but the spoon was already in his mouth so it was too late.

“I won’t…” Jacob tried to argue but Aubrey was already pouring some more back onto the spoon.

“Hush now, be a good boy and open up for the cummy train. Choo choo!” Aubrey was really getting into it and having fun, she even teased him by slowing down and taking her time by prodding at his lips with the spoon, getting fake cum on them. She did it a second time and he wised up to her, he held his lips tightly shut but Aubrey was smarter, she pinched his nose shut with her other hand. When he gasped for air she pushed the spoon back in, making him swallow more cum.

“It’s strange though that you bought baby spoons instead of using regular ones.” Aubrey held up the baby spoon and raised an eye brow at him.

“I think he wants to be treated like a baby.” Jade suddenly appeared by her sister’s side with an oversized pacifier in her hand. “We really should…” 

Aubrey grabbed the pacifier from her sister, picked up the lube and drizzled a LARGE amount all over the nipple, it was practically dripping off when she was done and fully coated.

“Do you want any more spoonfuls of cummies?” Aubrey asked Jacob, he shook his head vigorously. “Then be a good baby boy and open wide for mummy.” 

Jacob should have asked about her wording or even why he needed to open his mouth wide for her before he did so. Aubrey held the giant pacifier covered in cum lube and then pushed it in, Jacob whined loudly as soon as it entered his mouth. It was so big that when Aubrey had pushed it in all the way, Jacob couldn’t push it back out. He shook his head trying to shake it out but it was pointless, he would need someone to pull it out and neither his girlfriend nor her sister would.

The shock of the pacifier filling up his whole mouth was shortly overcome by the taste of the cum lube that followed, he gave out a very loud muffled whine as Aubrey might have well have poured the entire contents of the lube bottle into his mouth. It was so disgusting and he truly had learned his lesson but there was no way of telling either girl, anything and everything that now came out of his mouth were just muffles which made both sisters begin with a chuckle and then grow into a roaring laughter!

“Such a good boy!” Jade and Aubrey exclaimed at the same time.

“You know, I didn’t think I’d enjoy this but I really truly am loving this!” Jade told her sister who nodded.

“Maybe we should leave this big baby to enjoy his paci while we get a cup of tea.” Aubrey said, Jade walked out of the room first and Aubrey followed, not before she bent down next to Jacob and kissed the front of the oversized pacifier. “Maybe you should be MY baby…” she whispered to him and stroked the inside of his thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Jade visit Aubrey in her own home, she plans to cook lunch for them all but Jade has a plan to embarrass the diaper lover Jacob.

Ding Dong!

The front doorbell rang throughout Aubrey’s house, she dropped what she was doing and ran to the door.

“Hi guys!” she cheered and opened it to the sight of Jade and Jacob, Jade had a light blue pack back by its shoulder strap in one hand and her boyfriend had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

“These are for you.” Jacob gave the beautiful bouquet to Aubrey who quickly became speechless, no one had given her flowers before and to come from her sister’s boyfriend, it hit her in a serious way.

“For…for me?” she swallowed and took them with gratitude, she didn’t know what to say to that.

“Nothing fancy, I just thought you might appreciate them.” Jacob replied, Aubrey took a smell of them and smiled to herself. Jade had walked past them and into Aubrey’s kitchen to drop her bag onto the kitchen table, the front door led straight through to the kitchen so she could have just thrown it from the front door to reach it.

“I’m gonna make mac and cheese for lunch, is that alright with you two?” Aubrey didn’t have a vase at the time so she placed the flowers onto her kitchen counter, it was littered with food crumbs and her daughter’s baby bottles and sippy cups in the sinks drainage rack. In the middle of the kitchen was a wooden table, three wooden chairs and a wooden high chair with its tray still attached and a cute pink cushion covering the seat and the backrest. Aubrey drew hot water from the kettle into a pan and began sprinkling in macaroni from a packet.

Jade ignored her sister completely, as usual in her attitude, she nudged her boyfriend and pointed at the high chair.

“Guessing that’s for you today.” She raised an eyebrow at him, as soon as Jacob realised what she was pointing at he looked away and tried to pretend he didn’t hear her. Aubrey though had heard and looked confused at the pair.

“Why would that be for him?” she asked concerned. “Because of the pacifier last time?” she was remembering back to last time that the three of them had been at Jades and Jacob’s house and Aubrey had forced an oversized pacifier into his mouth.

“She doesn’t need to know…” Jacob whispered to Jade Aubrey bounced over to them and became very interested.

“Come on sis, tell me!” Aubrey cried out, Jade shot Jacob a look and he in return, knowing she would tell her sister anyway, rolled his eyes and sighed a ‘fine!’

“Jacob likes to wear diapers!”

Both Aubrey and Jacob froze in place, both were astonished and taken back. 

“You…you wear diapers?” Aubrey spoke slowly, Jacob was looking away now with humiliation. 

“Yea, yea I do.” He tried his best to sound confident and wanted to own this but his voice cracked as he spoke.

Jade reached across the table to her backpack and opened the top, she pulled out a thick white diaper with colourful animals printed on it. As soon as Jacob saw it he could have passed out from humiliation. He turned bright red and hid his face away from both sisters.

“Oh I’m sorry, didn’t you want other people to know about this?” Jade snidely asked. 

Aubrey looked at the couple and quickly realised that Jacob was being bullied by her sister, she felt uncomfortable seeing this, not because he was being exposed but because Jade’s attitude was. She HAD to step in.

“I think these are cute!” she grabbed the diaper from Jade and felt it in her hands, it had a little bit of give in it but felt compact at the same time. Even just at the distance she had it from her, she could already smell the combination of the soft plastic backing and the absorbent cushioning. 

“I think they’re weird…” Jade was ready to launch into a tirade but was cut off by her sister.

“No, they’re cute.” Aubrey snipped, she walked close to Jacob and handed it to him. “Can you wear it for me?” she asked politely.

“I dunno…it’s quite intimate and personal…” Jacob took it from her and looked at his diaper now back in his hands.

“Please.” Aubrey didn’t need to ask a third time, Jacob just had to look in her eyes and he saw someone looking back who wasn’t looking to mock him, he saw someone who wanted to take an interest in his enjoyment.

“Ok then, can I use your bathroom to put it on?” he agreed, Aubrey pointed around the corner from the kitchen and Jacob walked out to put the diaper on. As soon Jade heard the bathroom door click shut, she turned around to face her sister.

“Why do you want him to wear diapers?! It’s weird!” Jade spoke in a hushed voice in case Jacob could hear her, although she had been mocking him and spoke her mind about what he likes. 

“Don’t you ask him to wear them? Don’t you think it’s something he might want to share with you?” Aubrey asked, she kept looking back at the bathroom door waiting for Jacob to come out. While she was anxiously waiting, she began to clean up the kitchen sides of crumbs and general tidying.

“Of course I don’t want him to wear them, why couldn’t he tell me about this when we met?!” Jade whined, she sat herself down on one of the wooden chairs and waited for her boyfriend to come out.

“Would you have said no to date him if you knew this about him?” Aubrey asked, Jade thought about that for a second. 

“I still would have said yes but it would have been nice to know beforehand…” she was quickly cut off again by her sister.

“Then what’s the problem?!” Aubrey cried out. 

Just then they both became silent as the bathroom door opened and outstepped Jacob, he was still wearing the dark blue t shirt he had on before but now he had swapped his jeans and boxers for the adorable diaper that now hug his crotch and waist, he tugged at his shirt to pull it down but he couldn’t help the fact he was completely exposed now.

“Oh my god…” Jade sighed quietly with second hand embarrassment.

“You look good!” Aubrey spoke louder than her sister’s disappointment so Jacob didn’t feel worse, he looked up at her as if he was trying to telepathically say thank you. “How does it feel?” 

“It just kinda feels like normal underwear, you forget you’re wearing it after a while.” Jacob replied, he walked into the kitchen and gave a twirl for Aubrey and Jade for them to see it all around. He went to take a seat on one of the three wooden kitchen chairs but Aubrey stopped him first, she walked over to her daughter’s high chair and undid the wooden tray on it.

“This is the chair more suited for you.” Aubrey patted the cushioned seat and Jacob relented, he walked over to her and sat in the highchair, she fitted the tray back onto the highchair and locked it into place. 

“If you want to dress like a baby, then I’ll treat you like a baby.” 

That single line sent a shiver of excitement up and down his whole body. He had fantasised about being in a high chair for ages and it was now happening, this was so thrilling! The next thing that Aubrey did made him practically shake with excitement though, she walked out of the kitchen quickly and before either one could ask where she was going; she had returned with a fuzzy handcuffs which she looped around one of Jacob’s wrists and brought it around to his back, took the other wrist and brought it around to the other and handcuffed his hands behind the back of the highchair so he couldn’t get at the highchair tray latch to undo it.

“There we go, no fidgeting for you.” Aubrey commented and patted his head, he couldn’t even look around that far to see them but he found he couldn’t move them up or around to his front, he was completely helpless in the highchair.

“That’s more suited for you!” Jade laughed and poked at him. He couldn’t move from the highchair now and couldn’t get away from her poking. He didn’t really want to get out of the highchair just yet.

“Ready for lunch?” Aubrey asked the two, she turned to the stove where the mac and cheese were just finishing bubbling on the stove, she took the pan off the heat and took out two ceramic bowls which she scooped the mac and cheese into, dropped a spoon into each other and placed them on the kitchen table in front of her seat and Jade’s seat.

“Quick question, how am I going to eat mac and cheese when I’m tied up like this?” he asked Aubrey, he had in mind that he would be spoon fed the pasta but she had other ideas.

“Oh no, babies can’t eat mac and cheese!” she playfully cried, reaching into a cupboard where she pulled out a jar of baby food and a cute pink plastic spoon. Jacob looked at her with anticipation, his legs bouncing with excitement that he couldn’t hold back. She pulled up her chair to the front of the highchair and sat in front of him, she undid the lid of the jar and scooped a bit out.

“Jade…” he looked over at his girlfriend, she had already started eating her mac and cheese.

“Oh no, babe. She’s right, if you want to dress like a baby then it only makes sense to be treated like a baby.” She agreed with her sister and waved her on to spoon feed him.

“Here comes the airplane.” Aubrey smiled and Jacob pulled at the restraints slightly, he wasn’t intending to get out of this but liked the struggle aspect. He even tried to move his head away but he let slip a smile that he tried to play into he was biting his lip. Aubrey saw this and bit her lip too, she was enjoying this as it was new and interesting, she knew he was playing because she didn’t need to try to feed him a second time when he opened his mouth and willing took the baby food. “Such a good baby.” She teased him, unlike her sisters teasing which was cruel; hers spurred him on.

Jacob was the first to look over at Jade who had paused in eating her mac and cheese to, what she thought, was to watch her boyfriend be humiliated. She had believed the playful refusal aspect of it and thought he was being fed against his will, she didn’t even notice when he opened his mouth before Aubrey had even scooped more out from the jar. 

“Doesn’t that taste bad?” she asked him, he gave a quick thought. He didn’t want to say that he was enjoying this, but he also didn’t want Aubrey to stop feeding him.

“I’m sure he must HATE this!” Aubrey spoke for him, she gave a wink to him so he knew her game.

“It’s really quite gross.” He tried to say this in a disgusted manner but he was so playing in the moment that he couldn’t even realise how bad the mushy baby food tasted.

He wanted this to go on forever but it felt like it just a few minutes the jar was empty and he had eaten all the baby food, he ran his tongue around his gums to get any remnants but he had eaten everything already.

Aubrey tossed the feeding spoon into the sink and the empty jar into the recycling bin, she put her hands onto her hips and bit her lip. She, like him, didn’t want this to end. Jacob had a thought just then as he looked over at the sink.

“Ugh, you’re not going to bottle feed me now, are you?” he caught Aubrey’s gaze and flicked his vision across to the sink’s draining board where a few baby bottles were drying. It took Aubrey a few seconds as she looked at him then looked over at the draining board, then she smiled to herself devilishly. 

“Ohhh you’ve given me an idea now!” Aubrey bit her lip and Jacob tried to hide his enthusiasm but he gave it away as he was the one to suggest it.

“You really shouldn’t have said that!” Jade tutted and rolled her eyes, she was the only one that didn’t get that both Jacob and Aubrey were willing. “Can’t exactly stop her now, can you?”

Aubrey sauntered over to the draining board and grabbed a pink mam bottle, she wiggled it at Jacob before she reached into the top shelf of a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of formula. She only had to give a quick glance to him to know he was still playing since he was lightly tugging at the restraints. She took her time to slowly prepare the bottle, making sure she read aloud how to prepare formula for babies off the carton, she kept everything in sight of Jacob at all times and even very slowly poured in the formula into the MAM bottle. She kept looking over at him, savouring the moments as the excitement rose up inside her just as much as it did for him.

“Come on…can’t I be given a glass or something…” Jacob fake whined.

“Of course not, babies can’t use glass now, can they?” Aubrey filled the 330ml bottle all the way, screwed the teat on and walked back over to Jacob with it. She stood in front of his, playfully forcing the bottle against his clasped shut lips by pressing against them, making the silicone teat bend and flex. Sometimes when the teat sprung back it caught him by surprise and was able to slip between his lips.

Aubrey now pushed the teat firmly between his lips and rubbed against his clasped teeth, she didn’t have to wiggle it around much before Jacob submitted and began suckling from the teat. 

“Such a good baby boy.” Aubrey smiled and held the bottle firmly in so he would have to keep drinking it.

“Are you enjoying that?” Jade had finished her mac and cheese, now taking an interest in her boyfriend being forcefully bottle fed and humiliated. At least that’s what she thought was happening. Jacob couldn’t reply, all he could do was roll his eyes at her question. Aubrey caught on that he needed her to answer for him.

“I’m sure he is, and because he’s such a good baby; he’s drinking it allllll up!” Aubrey cooed in response for Jacob, he didn’t want to try and talk right now nor did he want to be taken out of the moment. He hadn’t even realised it until she said it that he was nearly finished, he couldn’t ask to be spoon fed again nor could he ask for another bottle without his girlfriend mocking him so badly for it. According to her, he didn’t want this and hated it but was being forced to by her sister; that’s how both Aubrey and Jacob wanted it to stay. 

Trouble was, Jade had issues with her sister and previous boyfriends that Aubrey had messed around with before, so if she thought that this was happening again then it would stop instantly and neither would Jacob or Aubrey see each other again.

With thoughts running through both Aubrey’s and Jacobs brains, neither had realised that the bottle had run empty until he took that last sip and it gave an empty squeaking noise. 

“Aww, did the little baby drink it all?” Jade stood up and walked over to her boyfriend, Aubrey removed the bottle from between his lips and tossed it in the sink to be washed later. Jacob’s heart was racing with what had just happened, a fantasy for him come true with someone who he shouldn’t have been near while his girlfriend watched. 

“Mm hmm.” Jacob mumbled and nodded, he found he was unconsciously crossing his legs from the joy. He didn’t want to talk too much now as he was practically coming down from a high, his mind was a mush and he couldn’t formulate a word just yet. Maybe he had regressed?

“Does a particular baby want to watch some nice TV? Like Paw patrol, or peppa pig?” Jade continued to ask him questions and his brain just wouldn’t give him words, he kept looking away from her and hoping she would stop asking him stuff.

Aubrey stood to her back to the sink now and watched her sister not understand what was happening, she had been around this kind of thing before where she had been with a guy who had been going with her and she practically became a puddle with no words coming out, she couldn’t believe though that she had been able to do this to her sister’s boyfriend just by treating him like a baby. 

Jacob glanced up at Aubrey and pleaded with his eyes for her to step in, how could she stop her sister coming at him without revealing what was happening to him?

An idea came to Aubrey how to help Jacob, she reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a latex pacifier that hadn’t been used, still in its packaging. She unwrapped it from the plastic moulding and walked over to Jacob, still being asked questions.

“I forgot something for my baby, here we go.” Aubrey acted so quickly that she took him by surprise, she didn’t have to tempt him, all she had to do this time was press it against his lips and push it in. “Sorry Jade, but babies can’t talk if they’ve got a pacifier taking up their mouth.” 

Jacob mumbled something in agreement.

Jade rolled her eyes at this and gave a loud sigh.

“This is just too weird!” she huffed and went to walk out of the kitchen, she stood in the doorway and looked at both of them for a long time. “Why don’t you two play babies and I will go watch TV!” she snapped at them loudly but not before she reached behind Jacob in the highchair and undid the restraints around his wrists, she tossed the fuzzy handcuffs onto the kitchen table and stormed out.

Both of them froze for a split second, Jacob was the first to move; he took out the pacifier from his mouth and placed it on the highchairs tray.

“She’s right, this is weird…I’m weird…” he spoke slowly as then Aubrey pulled up a chair to sit next to him, even with the height difference of a high chair and a normal chair, their height between each other made up for it so they were eye level.

“No, stop that right now.” She hushed him and softly grabbed his arm for reassurance, he didn’t look at her directly but could see her from the corner of his eye; he felt so silly right now. “She’s the silly one, in fact she’s being worse than silly; she’s being a bully to you.” She kept her voice low in case Jade could hear her.

“I’m in a diaper… in a high chair…” he looked down at the diaper between his thighs. 

“SO?!” Aubrey scoffed; he looked up at her. “If you had another one, I’d wear it with you.” 

Jacob was used to someone shrugging him off so to now have someone, with truth and honesty, say she wanted to share this experience with him was unreal.

“You would?” he double checked with her, Aubrey nodded. “Jade just…she just doesn’t get me…” 

“About this kinda thing?” she asked, Jacob shook his head after thinking.

“About a few things…a lot of things…” he corrected himself. Aubrey thought about her next question carefully, it could go horrible if he didn’t like it.

“Why do you stay with her?” she asked gently, Jacob looked up at her and then shrugged his shoulders.

“I love her…” he replied.

“What do you love about her?” she jumped her question in quickly, she wasn’t looking to unsettle either of them; she genuinely thought about him.

“I…I can’t have this conversation now…” Jacob swallowed, he shuffled back into the highchair and for the first time since he had been offered, he wanted out. Aubrey picked up on this change instantly and unlatched the tray table, helped him out but stood in front of him, still holding his hand.

“When I gave you that pacifier…” she held the small latex pacifier in one hand, how tiny but how important it looked now. “I called you MY baby…” she spoke slowly, making sure she got each word right. “You didn’t argue, you accepted that.”

“I…” Jacob knew she was right, she HAD called him her baby and he HAD allowed that. “Yea, you did. I don’t know why I accepted that, if I should be anyone’s baby it would be me and Jade but…she couldn’t…wouldn’t want that.”

Both of them held very still as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Aubrey had brown eyes, the same as her sister but they couldn’t have been more different. 

“Would you want to be my baby?” she whispered, she couldn’t have asked any louder if she tried to shout. “And I would be your mummy?”

Jacob thought about this for a while, he wanted a mummy but he should be focused on that with Jade and certainly not with her sister. And it wasn’t the feeling that Jade wouldn’t even give that a try, it was the fact that this felt right, it felt exciting and it felt intimate.

“Yes please… mummy.” He gave into his desires. 

Saying those three simple words meant more to both of them than anyone would have known, it was a new world between them and only for them.

Aubrey held the pacifier up for Jacob and pushed it back into his mouth.

“My baby.” She whispered to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, he didn’t need to think a second more and hugged her back just as tightly. All the thoughts in their heads became silent.

“Are you two done?!” Jade’s voice came from the front room, clear as a bell and snapped them both out of it. They stood in the kitchen still clutching each other. 

“Y…yea be right in…” they both called out together, letting go of each other, Jacob found Aubrey had slipped her hand down his arm and held his forearm. “As much as I want to play around more tonight, you’re not in a good mind set so I’m saying we stop this for just tonight. Ok?”

“Ok.” he replied to her and nodded.

Jade allowed him to walk in front of her into the living room, she couldn’t stop herself from giving his cute diapered bottom a quick swot.


End file.
